Wiseman.txt
DialogueTheSlog |scene= |srow=39 |topic=000FA415 |trow=2 |before=Player Default: It's pretty clever, making a tarberry bog out of an old swimming pool. |response=I appreciate your saying so. |after= |abxy=A1a}} |before= |response=''{Emphasis on "something"}'' When I came across this place, it was the first time I'd seen anything like it. It seemed like a shame not to use it for something. |after=Wiseman: You've probably noticed it's only ghouls around here. |abxy=A1b}} |topic=000FA414 |trow=2 |before=Player Default: The first word that comes to my mind is "ugly." |response=''{Self-mocking humor, said with a chuckle}'' Hey, do I look like a guy who puts a premium on beauty? |after= |abxy=B1a}} |before= |response=''{Proud}'' Sure, there are prettier farms in the Commonwealth, but none of them know how to grow tarberries like we do. |after=Wiseman: You've probably noticed it's only ghouls around here. |abxy=B1b}} |topic=000FA413 |before=Player Default: Looks fine, I guess. I wouldn't really know. |response=''{Thoughtful, sizing up the player}'' Yeah, I didn't think you had the look of a farmer about you. More the city type, I'd say, what with that smooth, clean skin. |after=Wiseman: You've probably noticed it's only ghouls around here. |abxy=X1a}} |topic=000FA412 |trow=5 |before=Player Default: The Slog? How'd you come up with that name? |response=We didn't. It was the caravan traders who started that. |after= |abxy=Y1a}} |before= |response=I started this place a few years back but couldn't think of a name for it. |after= |abxy=Y1b}} |before= |response=Then, one day, one of the traders pulls up after it's been raining for hours, and says he's never had to slog through so much mud in his life. |after= |abxy=Y1c}} |before= |response=I asked him if it was worth it, and he said for the best tarberries in the Commonwealth, it was definitely worth it. |after= |abxy=Y1d}} |before= |response=Working' here's like a slog through the mud. It's tough going and you'll get dirty doing it, but at the end of the day, it's worth it. |after=Wiseman: You've probably noticed it's only ghouls around here. |abxy=Y1e}} |topic=000FA40D |trow=3 |before=Wiseman: When I came across this place, it was the first time I'd seen anything like it. It seemed like a shame not to use it for something. |response=You've probably noticed it's only ghouls around here. |after= |abxy=A1a}} |before= |response=''{Resentful}'' I used to live in Diamond City, until that rat bastard mayor threw me and all the other ghouls out. |after= |abxy=A1b}} |before= |response=''{Proud}'' I decided that we ghouls should have a place where we could feel welcome, and that's mainly why I started up this farm. |after=Player Default: It looks like you've done well for yourselves. |abxy=A1c}} |topic=000FA40C |before=Player Default: It looks like you've done well for yourselves. |response=It's a good start, yeah, and I'm proud of all the work we've done. Still, I think we can do more. |after=Wiseman: What if this place could be more than just a refuge for ghouls who aren't welcome elsewhere? |abxy=A1a}} |topic=000FA40B |trow=2 |before=Player Default: It's a wonder you don't scare off all the traders. |response=Oh, there's a few that won't come around. They believe all that nonsense coming out of Diamond City, I guess. |after= |abxy=B1a}} |before= |response=Truth be told, we ghouls get a pretty bad rap in these parts. I don't think it has to be that way, though. |after=Wiseman: What if this place could be more than just a refuge for ghouls who aren't welcome elsewhere? |abxy=B1b}} |topic=000FA40A |before=Player Default: Makes sense. |response=It's not the only reason I created The Slog, though. I also had something else a little bigger in mind. |after=Wiseman: What if this place could be more than just a refuge for ghouls who aren't welcome elsewhere? |abxy=X1a}} |topic=000FA409 |trow=4 |before=Player Default: Why did the mayor throw you out? |response=We're ugly, we turn feral and kill people, we gives the kids nightmares, all the usual stuff we get from you smoothskins. |after= |abxy=Y1a}} |before= |response=Now it's true that there was one incident in Diamond City where a ghoul turned feral and someone got hurt. |after= |abxy=Y1b}} |before= |response=But I ask you this - how many humans have suddenly turned violent and killed someone? |after= |abxy=Y1c}} |before= |response=I've seen it more times than I care to admit. |after=Wiseman: What if this place could be more than just a refuge for ghouls who aren't welcome elsewhere? |abxy=Y1d}} |topic=000FA404 |trow=4 |before=Player Default: It's a good start, yeah, and I'm proud of all the work we've done. Still, I think we can do more. |response=''{Hopeful, sharing your dream}'' What if this place could be more than just a refuge for ghouls who aren't welcome elsewhere? |after= |abxy=A1a}} |before= |response=''{ghouls}'' What if it could also be an example of what we can do when we put our minds to something and work together? |after= |abxy=A1b}} |before= |response=We want this to be a place that everyone looks forward to visiting, with smiling faces, good bargains and great produce. |after= |abxy=A1c}} |before= |response=Maybe we can make people take a second look, you know? Maybe then they'd see that we're not monsters. |after=Player Default: I think it's a great idea. |abxy=A1d}} |topic=000FA403 |trow=2 |before=Player Default: I think it's a great idea. |response=''{Hopeful}'' Do you really think so? Because if you do, we could definitely use some help. |after=Wiseman: Why don't you take a look around? Deirdre's always looking to trade supplies for caps, and Holly could use a hand gathering tarberries. |abxy=A1a}} |before=Player Default: I think it's a great idea. |response=''{Pleasantly surprised and grateful}'' Yeah? Thanks for saying so. |after=Wiseman: Why don't you take a look around? Deirdre's always looking to trade supplies for caps, and Holly could use a hand gathering tarberries. |abxy=A2a}} |topic=000FA402 |trow=3 |before=Player Default: Acting friendly isn't going to change the fact that you look and smell like walking corpses. |response=''{Pride, almost defiant}'' Maybe, but when it comes to trade, our caps are as good as anyone's. |after= |abxy=B1a}} |before= |response=''{Hoping to get help}'' Speaking of trade, we've been having some trouble lately. |after=Wiseman: Why don't you take a look around? Deirdre's always looking to trade supplies for caps, and Holly could use a hand gathering tarberries. |abxy=B1b}} |before=Player Default: Acting friendly isn't going to change the fact that you look and smell like walking corpses. |response=''{Admitting defeat, disappointed}'' I can see there's no changing your mind about us. Can't blame a ghoul for trying, right? |after=Wiseman: Why don't you take a look around? Deirdre's always looking to trade supplies for caps, and Holly could use a hand gathering tarberries. |abxy=B2a}} |topic=000FA401 |trow=4 |before=Player Default: Well, it's a nice goal, anyway. Good luck. |response=''{Tough, determined, but needing help}'' I don't have any illusions about how hard it'll be. Every day is a struggle out here. |after= |abxy=X1a}} |before= |response=In fact, we've got a some trouble right now and we could really use some help. |after=Wiseman: Why don't you take a look around? Deirdre's always looking to trade supplies for caps, and Holly could use a hand gathering tarberries. |abxy=X1b}} |before=Player Default: Well, it's a nice goal, anyway. Good luck. |response=I don't have any illusions about how hard it'll be, and I don't expect everything to change overnight. |after= |abxy=X2a}} |before= |response=You have to start somewhere, though. |after=Wiseman: Why don't you take a look around? Deirdre's always looking to trade supplies for caps, and Holly could use a hand gathering tarberries. |abxy=X2b}} |topic=000FA400 |trow=3 |before=Player Default: Anything I can do to help? |response=As a matter of fact, there is. |after=Wiseman: Why don't you take a look around? Deirdre's always looking to trade supplies for caps, and Holly could use a hand gathering tarberries. |abxy=Y1a}} |before=Player Default: Anything I can do to help? |response=I appreciate the offer, but I think we're doing as much as can be done. |after= |abxy=Y2a}} |before= |response=If you want to put in a good word for us with the traders, that couldn't hurt. |after=Wiseman: Why don't you take a look around? Deirdre's always looking to trade supplies for caps, and Holly could use a hand gathering tarberries. |abxy=Y2b}} |topic=000FA3FB |trow=2 |before=Player Default: Do you really think so? Because if you do, we could definitely use some help. |response=Why don't you take a look around? Deirdre's always looking to trade supplies for caps, and Holly could use a hand gathering tarberries. |after= |abxy=A1a}} |before= |response=''{Warm, friendly.}'' It's been good talking with you. I hope you'll visit us again. |after= |abxy=A1b}} DialogueTheSlogHollyWiseman |scene= |srow=3 |topic=001679F1 |trow=2 |before=Holly: Hey boss. Any chance I could talk you into picking up some perfume from the next trader who comes through? |response=''{Surprised, then careful, trying not to hurt feelings}'' Perfume? Um, listen darlin'... |after= |abxy=A1a}} |before= |response=''{Candid, but tender}'' We're ghouls, and there ain't a fragrance in the Commonwealth that's going to cover that up. |after=Holly: I just thought, you know, maybe I ain't meeting anyone because I'm not maximizing my sex appeal. |abxy=A1b}} |topic=001679EF |before=Holly: I just thought, you know, maybe I ain't meeting anyone because I'm not maximizing my sex appeal. |response=''{Kind-hearted}'' I understand. If I see any, I'll pick you up a bottle. |after=Holly: Aw... you take good care of me, boss. |abxy=A1a}} DialogueTheSlogWisemanDeirdre |scene= |srow=5 |topic=000FA7D1 |before= |response=''{Friendly small talk}'' Hey there, D. You makin' any decent caps with your trading? |after=Deirdre: Well, it could be better. I could use more customers, for one thing. |abxy=A1a}} |topic=000FA7CF |trow=3 |before=Deirdre: Last I checked, none of us here was running around hunched over, drooling and snarling and clawing up the place. |response=Hey, you're preaching to the choir here. |after= |abxy=A1a}} |before= |response=''{Consoling}'' None of us expected things to change overnight, right? |after= |abxy=A1b}} |before= |response=''{Consoling}'' We have to keep working at it, and things will get better in time. That's a promise. |after=Deirdre: I've got to hand it to you, Wiseman, you always know just the right thing to say. |abxy=A1c}} |topic=000FA7CD |before=Deirdre: Thank you for that. |response=''{Warm, caring, reassuring}'' You just keep holding that pretty head up, D. Better days are coming. |after= |abxy=A1a}} DialogueTheSlogWisemanHolly |scene= |srow=5 |topic=000FA7CB |before=Holly: Just cause ghouls ain't allowed inside the city doesn't mean we can't sell our goods just outside the walls. |response=''{Playful, teaaing}'' Now let me guess. if I say yes, you'll ask to work the stand so you can meet some good-looking boys. Am I right? |after=Holly: Aw, I can't pull anything over on you, can I? |abxy=A1a}} |topic=000FA7C9 |trow=2 |before=Holly: I just get lonely sometimes. You know how it is. I hardly get to meet anyone out here. |response=Well, it's a nice idea, but I don't think the humans are going to let us get anywhere near that place. |after= |abxy=A1a}} |before= |response=Besides, we've got a few eligible bachelors right here that aren't so bad. |after=Holly: I know, I know, it's just... well, I always had a thing for smoothskins. |abxy=A1b}} |topic=000FA7C7 |trow=2 |before=Holly: I know, I know, it's just... well, I always had a thing for smoothskins. |response=''{Reassuring}'' The man of your dreams is out there somewhere, Holly, I'm sure of it. |after= |abxy=A1a}} |before= |response=''{Reassuring}'' You have to be patient, that's all. |after=Holly: Being patient is the one thing I ain't very good at, but I'll try. |abxy=A1b}} MinRecruit04 |scene=- |srow=3 |topic=0002B9A4 |trow=3 |before= |response=''{A little frustrated / Neutral}'' We can't sell tarberries without traders, and trade caravans need safe roads. |after= |abxy=}} |before= |response=''{Concerned / Concerned}'' There's a gang of Super Mutants that's been preying on anyone who comes near their turf, including traders. |after= |abxy=}} |before= |response=''{Hopeful / Concerned}'' It'd be a great help to us if you could take care of those brutes once and for all. |after= |abxy=}} Category:Fallout 4 dialogue files